Triborg no zero (english version)
by magna ryunoid
Summary: It was supposed to be a fun day at the convention of anime and video games but now I'm in another world being the familiar of a bossy pink hair of an anime I know slightly. Besides that I am now a cyborg. The only thing I can say now is ... What the fuck did I do to deserve this! "I'm looking for a co-writer to help me with this story! PM please
1. Chapter 1

**First chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words I'm not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, thank you help me to improve start this story now**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are listed below pertaining to their franchise prospects. With the exception of the oc (Zack)**

 **Chapter 1: Where am I? What the hell ?! Now I'm a cyborg ?!**

"How excited I am" I said cheerfully ... Oh right, forget to introduce me. My name is Zack, I'm twenty years old, I have black hair with purple streaks because I dyed them to taste what my hair would look like, I have tanned skin and red eyes. The reason I was happy was that I had come to the anime and video games exhibition near my commune. I have never been to one of these events since I concentrated on my studies and university obligations but for the first time I have the time to enjoy something like this. I was disguised as everyone, they will be wondering What is my costume? ... well, I tell you that it is Tri-Borg, and the reason I chose it was in fact at the request of a friend ... it turns out that we are both fanatics of Mortal Kombat and we decided to participate in the cosplay presentation where we would be acting before the public, we were debating which character to choose each one so we decided by pulling a paper in a hat.

At the end of all the names I play Tri-borg while my friend came out Sub-Zero, I was not going to complain although I'm not very fanatic Tri-borg could recognize that he was a tough guy, it took me several weeks to create the suit and use everything What I had at home and recycle many elements but in the end it turned out the best cosplay that someone has seen was as if it really was a machine ...

With pieces of metal (light or not difficult to move) of silver color throughout my body where in my head come false extensions of wire forming hair, improvising with metal tubes create small rockets, place red lights that illuminate my Chest like the viewers where my eyes would be ... I repeat the best cosplay I ever made.

Now the only thing that was missing was waiting for my friend but it took a long time, the minutes passed as I began to get bored with the good things that people wanted to take photos with me and to make poses and dialogues of Tri-borg, he knew how to imitate his voice but then I had a throat pain…

Another half hour passed and there was no sign of my friend, and I was beginning to get impatient- "Where the fuck is it? It's almost time for us to introduce ourselves" nature soon calls me - "Great, just great" I said running to go to bath…

 _ **"I beg."**_

"Eh?" said confused listening to a mysterious voice

 _ **"My servant who exists in the vast universe ... hear my call"**_

"Why does this somehow resemble that anime I saw?" said feeling that I had heard those words before somewhere

 _ **"How I wish from the bottom of my heart ...**_ _ **Answer my orientation .."**_

"I really remember hearing this somewhere," said trying to remember.

 _ **"And make appear before me!"**_

Suddenly a green portal appears before my eyes, wait a second ... green portal? Mysterious voices that come out of nowhere and sound like a teenager?

"Oh shit" say remembering where I heard this but before it could be anything the portal absorbs me.

 **Unknown place**

 **(Point of view / unknown)**

The whole place was completely succumbed by the smoke as I tried to see if I could summon my relative, my whole life I have not managed to make a good spell, every attempt ended in an explosion. I expected the ritual to call my relative would work ... but just as my success rate was zero, my chances were zero ...

I wish the explosion had killed me, as the smoke dissipated I could see no trace of my familiar ... I have made another poor spectacle of magical control, an insult for my family.

I'm a failure that's why people call me ... Louise, zero ... a failure, even when it mattered most

But even that is not going to stop me or disturb me, I did not want anyone to see me in that state so I stood upright and standing preparing for any insults from my classmates because I am Louise de La Vallière

And I would not allow small words or even the failure of my defeats ... this was my rule of steel ...

As the smoke dissipated so far I could see the circle of invocation or what was left of it there were pieces of earth torn out like the burned grass ... Luckily they would allow me to repeat the invocation and no matter how many times I would have to do ... definitely I was going to summon something ...

My eyes widened when I noticed a figure inside the circle ...

"I did it?" said

My heart was pounding I could almost hear myself in the silence that was everywhere, not one of my companions as his familiar while the figure was seen more clearly

"Yes, thank you, founder!" I screamed to jump for joy but I had to maintain my posture as noble so instead check my relative.

To my surprise my relative was a kind of metal golem since his whole body was covered by several pieces of metal forming an armor but it was something small to any golem that had before, this was the size and shape of a human , Had something coming out of his head forming a kind of hair. The sun was shining on his metallic body, but it struck me that his eyes were completely black as if he were out of this world ...

"What the hell is that?" One of my colleagues asked

"Is that a golem?"

"Impossible that kind of golem would have human form?"

"Maybe it's a new armor for a knight?"

"If it were so, should not there be somebody inside her?"

"It may be empty"

"Miss Vallière, I think it's time to close the contract" said Professor Colbert interrupting my colleagues

I nodded as I looked at the golem and sighed, there was no time to be afraid ... it was now to never- "My name is Louise François Le Blanc de le Valliere. Pentagon of the five elemental powers, bless this humble being and make me familiar." With that, I kissed his chest because I could not reach the golem's face, and then I stepped back waiting to see what happened.

A few seconds passed without my family member's answer and beg this would not be another failure but suddenly a spark sparkled inside the golem like a light shine on his chest and his eyes lit up ...

 **(Point of View / Zack)**

Everything was black from the moment that strange portal absorbed me. Why does my body feel like metal? What is that pain in my hand?

I opened my eyes as I could see my hand glittering strange marks and then I looked around and saw a group of children wearing strange clothes as if it were a Harry Potter convention and what stood out the most was a girl with pink hair in front of me ...

...

Wait a second ...

Young girl with pink hair, young people wearing magician clothes and strange marks in my hand ...

"Holy crap! , " I said knowing it was in the world of this series anime called **Zero** **no Tsukaima** better known as familiar zero , I realized that my voice sounded something robótica- "What happened to my voice?"

"The golem just spoke" hears the cry of some children

"It's not possible"

"Maybe it's not a golem"

I turned around to see a man of 40 years, bald but had hair around, with glasses and a robe holding a cane

I figured it was Professor Colbert and the pink-haired girl at his side was Louise, my hand hurt.

"Excuse me, sir, but can I see your hand?" Said Colbert

Wait I just understood ... I was supposed to be transported here the first thing was not understand anything they say but I seem to be wrong ... raise my hand for the teacher to analyze the runes but I already knew the meaning ... I must be the familiar Of Gandarlf ... and my life already fucked up apparently

"Very interesting," Colbert said. "Can you tell me your name, Mr. Golem?"

"Golem? You're wrong, my name is Zack," I said with my voice still robotic, seriously. What's wrong with my voice- "I do not want to sound rude but ... Can anyone tell me what the hell is going on?" said

"Take care of your family language", shout Louise

"Look at chewing gum, I'm not in the mood for this so you better shut the fuck up," I said angrily before my hand became a saw - "What the fuck ?!" Shout

I started to pale when I knew the meaning of this, but I had to be sure and walk calmly towards a girl with tanned skin - "Could I borrow your mirror, miss?" I said politely

"O-Of course" she said giving me the mirror

I looked at my face or that was what I believed and felt all mechanical ... there was only one thing I could conclude ... somehow that portal made me Tri-borg and there was only one thing that could do these moments ... scream ...

"Why the fuck did this have to happen to me ?!"

 **(Point of View / Lousie)**

I could hear my relative lying on the floor shouting loudly, "Why was he screaming about his appearance?" Did not he know it was a golem? Speaking of which, what kind of golem was and how did his hand become a saw? I approached my relative who was still shouting, a vein was marked on my forehead as I was starting to get tired of their screaming, point my wand and shout

"Ball of fire"

But instead of this it only causes an explosion but at least I made my family member

"Hey!" Shout golem

Or maybe not…

"Why the fuck did you do that?" Said the annoying golem

"Look familiar, I do not know what you are but what I do is that now you will serve me and call me a master," he said firmly.

"No," said the golem. "I will not, for any reason, serve a girl with gum-colored hair and the body of an ironing board"

"What did you say, familiar ?!" Shout at such insolence before Professor Colbert interrupted

"Well, Class, this concludes today's to their bedrooms and will be no classes tomorrow, so everyone can get to know their Familiar class." Professor Colbart stated as he walked back to his laboratory.

Several of my comrades nodded as some began to fly away. Some even stood by as they began to connect with their Relatives. But as for me ... it is certainly the worst day of my life ...

"Come Familiar. We have to go now." Send me as I started to walk away - "I also want to know more about the kind of golem you are"

 **(Point of View / Zack)**

"For the last time, I'm not a golem!" I screamed as my "master" left - "Great now I'm in an anime series, turned into a cyborg and worst of all I should obey a boss of gum hair" I sighed as I did not know what to do- "I guess I'll have to find out For while I will follow my "master" * sigh * What did I do to deserve this? I murmured walking towards where Louise was going.

I was supposed to have the best day but now it turns out to be the worst, on the one hand it's cool that I'm a cyborg specifically tri-borg, I want to try out my new skills with any arrogant noble that crosses my path but it will have to be after , Besides maybe I can avoid some catastrophes that I know of the series ...

"Get familiar!" I heard Louise scream

"I'm coming" I said in annoyance

Without a doubt, this is the worst day of my life ...

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it advances, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give thoughts ideas, serious honor, wait for me for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say**

 **Take carer**


	2. Chapter 2

**First chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words I'm not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, thank you for helping me to improve start this story now**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are listed below pertaining to their franchise prospects. With the exception of the oc (Zack)**

 **Co-writer: Alucardzero ... thanks for your help, my friend**

 **Chapter 2: An Explanation**

 **(Point of View / Louise)**

"Very well familiar, you'll tell me now what kind of golem you are, I've never seen a golem like you and you seem to be weak" I said staring at the strange golem, frowned to see that my powerful family looked quite pathetic

"I'll tell you one last time and I hope this time you put this on your tiny head, gum hair! I'm not a golem!" he shouted staring at my ...

I look at it bitterly for the impertinence I had but I do not want to have another stupid fight with my relative so sigh

"So, what are you, familiar?" said

"If I got to tell you, you would not believe me," said my familiar, folding his arms

"I will be the one who decides to believe you or not, now explain to me what you are before I decide to use one of my spells on you" threatens pointing with my wand in front of the golem

"To start my name is Zack Shine" said my familiar saying his name

I did not care because he was my familiar and that was all that mattered ...

"And I'm not a golem, I am a cyborg" he said as he continued to watch my room

"a what?" I said confused, I never heard something like that before

"I am an organic and cybernetic being, in other words I am a human being with parts made of metal" said my familiar

"Wait, you want to tell me that you're a human ?!" I said at the same time surprised and afraid, I never heard a human with pieces of metal attached to his body, in fact ... the idea of having a weak golem seemed better.

"Well actually I used to be a human, until you took me out of my universe" said my familiar as he continued to check his arm

"What do you mean universe?" I said confused, felt that my relative was telling a lie

"It turns out that I am not of this world, nor much less of this reality" said my familiaras suddenly his arm became a kind of saw then the return to normality

"T-That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard in my life, stop lying familiar," I said with a slight apprehension as my relative kept shifting his arm to a saw continuously - "And stop doing that!" Shout

My familiar left his arm to normal and looked at me with a face of boredom ...

"Well it's the truth since your spell managed to create a space-time portal, thus getting me from my world to yours" he said e as looked at me, I looked confused because I did not understand ... my familiar looked at me and sighed "It's Like a spell of invocation but of great power, thus managing to bring other things from other worlds of the place to bring something of this world "

"Oh my, I'm amazing!" I screamed with emotion and pride, because my spell was so powerful that I could bring someone from another world, this I have to rub it in the face of my colleagues who said "Zero" above all Kirche but there was something that filled me with curiosity- "If what you say is true, show me that you come from another world

"Mmm ... Good question" said my relative standing by his arms

 **(Point of View / Zack)**

I was thinking about how to show Louise that she was not from this world, and I remembered that my phone had some images and documents related to the Earth, I had them for a university job but how to remove it if before coming to this "new Adventure "was in my pocket and now I do not even have clothes ... I sigh as suddenly my phone came out of my leg in a hidden compartment ...

"W-what a relief" I said with a smile, that's what my face would have if it were not for the mask that covers it

"What is it, familiar?" Louise asked curiously.

"My evidence that appeals that I am not from this world" I said turning on my phone I noticed that I had internet signal, I guess my new body is a signal transmitter ... that makes my job easier - "You will see Lousie, my world is called Earth And I know it's a stupid name but continuing, my world has different countries with different cultures ... unlike your world, mine has only one moon that in comparison in your world that has two "I said showing some images and surprisingly appeared holographically

Louise was still watching my phone with curiosity as she watched the pictures

"This is a mobile phone, it is an artifact of my world that allows me to communicate with different people who are located in distant places" I said showing the image of two people talking on the phone but they were located in two different places

"What kind of magic does that work?" Louise asked, noting how surprised she was.

"This is not magic, Louise. This is called technology" I corrected

"Tecno ... what?" Louise said with confusion making me slightly blush at her reaction, I could not deny that it was something cute

"Is the set of scientifically ordered technical knowledge that enables us to design and create goods, services that facilitate adaptation to the environment and the satisfaction of the essential needs and desires of mankind," but Louise continued to be even more confused - "In Other words are artifacts that can help with human activities, for example your world your means of transport are floats with horses, right? "

Louise nodded. "Aside from flying ships and familiar's," she said as moved the images with her hand.

"Well, now my world has evolved these carts to become vehicles with wheels without the need of a horse to handle them" I said showing the image of a car to which it crossed a road

Louise looked at me like she was crazy

"You think I'm stupid or what! Clearly that's a trick!" She shouted with an indignant look, but she could see that she was surprised

"Look, it's your decision to believe me or not, but I'm telling you the truth!" I said showing more pictures and videos but a part of me felt I was going to make a big mistake

 **(Point of View / Loise)**

I was staring at the device called a tele-phone or something like that, I could not deny that there were many interesting things in the world of my relative, that techno something interesting, I liked mostly the images that move, I think they were called video . I noticed one in particular and could see ... the castle of the school?! ... wait what !.

I looked closely at the room and I could see a girl who looked like me to my surprise! There was even more and he showed me everything that had happened to me until the moment of invocation of my familiar, I was starting to scare but then I was baffled that instead of summoning the golem, I invoke the human being ...

"W-What is Zack?" I said calling for my familiar's name but I realized he was looking the other way as if he was not looking at what he was showing me - "Why is this girl like me?"

Immediately Zack looked at me and then I look at the image he pointed out, I could not notice his expression but I could deduce that he did not want to show me this, at the end he sighed

"That's an anime from my world," Zack said.

"Anime?" I said confused

"It's like a theater play," said Zack making I understand - "That anime is called Zero no tsukaime or otherwise known as familiar zero"

"But ... because what I saw is like what happened today" I said looking down and clenching my fists on my skirt trying to calm me down, that did not make sense

"Because that anime shows your life, Louise," Zack said.

My eyes widened, that made me have more doubts in my head - "My story ... but ... why would someone show the life of a failure like me" I said panicking

"Look Louise, what you saw was something I never wanted you to see, please calm down," Zack said, staring at me.

"What calms me! What calms me! How can you tell me that ?! I just found out that in another world someone is amused to see my suffering! You know how painful it is that everyone makes fun of you and you can not shut them up! "! " I screamed without stopping, released all my frustration I had accumulated by all the abuse that almost everyone gave me, I started to shed tears and started to hit the ground but then I felt a hand caressing my back, look at my relative who looked at me sadly, His hand was cold for the metal but at the same time he felt so warm ...

"Louse, you need a little air and I'll show you something that will lift your spirits," Zack said taking my hand and headed for the door, I had nothing else to do ... just let him guide me ...

 **(Point of View / Zack)**

Take Louise on a night walk in the courtyard of the academy to clear her mind, look at her and she was so quiet, that made me feel worried, I was about to speak to him but my attention was directed to a conversation of a voice that I recognized and since I got to this world I wanted to hit him in the face - "Louise wait for me a second and stare at them two" I said pointing to those two people and use the ability of teleportation disappearing in a large amount of data ...

"Dear Katie, no flower could replace the beauty you have," said a blond-haired young man with a rose in his hand as he flirted with a girl a year younger than he.

I immediately recognized him as Guirche bronze or rather an idiot playboy

"Oh Guirche, you're very romantic," said a brown-haired girl, if I remember correctly, it was Katie

"I think I'll teach him a lesson," I said, recalling an old trick that a friend taught me

 **(Point of View / Louise)**

I did not understand why my relative wanted me to see the idiot of Guirche flirting with a girl younger than him, I seriously got sick that he was so polite and perverted ... I was about to leave until I realized that he screamed

"But what?!" Shout Guirche

Look and my eyes widened in the way Guirche's clothes were not and what she was wearing was a pink two-piece bikini and what caught my attention was that it was made up like a girl under my eyes and the girl that he Was flirting.

Without any difficulty I began to laugh at the misfortune of that idiot, also notice that the girl was laughing. Guirche had fallen to the ground with his cloak covering his body and ran to the tower, still laughing uncontrollably

"I see you have a nice smile, Louise" said Zack appearing at my side

"Thanks family, thank you Zack, I needed it" I said without noticing that my cheeks slightly flushed

"No problem Louise, now come think I need to know someone who will be important in your future and then talk about what you saw the video, okay," said Zack delicately taking my hand and led me to the area of bondage

Although I could not see his face I could see that he really cared for me, it even helped me feel better after that revelation. I blushed because nobody was that friendly towards me ... maybe, he can show me more than I dreamed ...

 **End of chapter**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it advances, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give thoughts ideas, serious honor, wait for me for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say**

 **Take carer**


	3. Chapter 3

**First chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words I'm not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, thank you for helping me to improve start this story now**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are listed below pertaining to their franchise prospects. With the exception of the oc (Zack)**

 **Co-writer: Alucardzero ... thanks for your help, my friend**

 **Chapter 3: Knowing Siesta, Thabita and Sylphid or rather Illococoo**

 **(Point of View / Zack)**

"Ah, where are you taking me, Zack?" Louise said as I dragged her to the servant's building to meet someone who could help her, look at her and Louise had a face of strangeness although I do not blame her because in the standards she was educated and I deeply hate ...

"I told you Louise is to meet someone who will help you in your future" I said looking at her and then set a particular silhouette.

It was a maid of black hair short of 180 centimeters ... I recognized it immediately, it was Siesta and I noticed that it is grooming a beautiful blue dragon. As Louise and I approached, suddenly an image appeared in front of my face. It was like a kind of scanner where the image of the maid appeared with some statistics which left me surprised

"This is new, mmm ... how weird" I thought as looked at the girl's statistics and then I started to read them ...

[Name: Siesta

Age 17

Features: 1/8 Japanese

Measures: 83-60-85

Skills: Good fan management, agility of movement

Weakness: lack of balance, shyness ...]

I was surprised about the statistics of Siesta, but then appeared a dialog box about statistics ...

[Are you happy, pervert?]

As I read this, my eye trembled at such a statement. I'm not a pervert, my friend Kevin is ... It was not that I did not consider Siesta beautiful, in fact the truth I consider very beautiful but suddenly my cheeks began to blush remembering the chapter where I wear a revealing rabbit costume ...

"Damn it, Kevin! You made me a pervert, dammit!" Murmur in a low voice as I still kept my blush, luckily I had my mask or if it would not be very uncomfortable ...

 **(Point of View / Louise)**

I was a bit puzzled by what my relative said ... I say Zack, I do not know who that Kevin was but according to how he said it seems that he is angry with him ...

"Oh, it is Miss Valliere and her relative, how can I help you?" Said the maid making a bow as she was in front of me, who is a noble and as he remembered there was a label code she followed ...

"My name is Zack Shine," Zack said politely.

"My pleasure, Mr. Shine, Miss Valliere, my name is Siesta," said the maid with a smile.

I leaned a little to answer cordially her greeting, look at Zack who made a slight gesture that did not understand I suppose it is something of his world

"It does not have to be so formal, just call me Zack," Zack said as he scratched his head, and if it was not for the helmet he might assume he had a smile on his face

It was very strange the attitude of my familiar and I do not know why ... but it made me angry, I had to cut that moment and I coughed slightly attracting the attention of Zack

"Oh true" he said - "Emm, Siesta would like to be Louise's friend"

Me and the maid surprised us by the direct words of him - "What ?!" We said at once as Zack stared at the m as if maid waiting for her answer.

"What is it that I think of you to say such foolish nonsense as that? A nobleman can not be friends with servants!" I screamed outraged at what my relative said but ... honestly deep down I wanted the young maid to say that if I could see that the girl named Siesta was not as judgmental as the friends I had ... except for Thabita since She was the only one who gave me a few words of support when he passed by her ... but even she did not count

"Louise," Zack said, sounding serious. "It does not matter if we are noble or not because we are all human beings so there may be the possibility of being friends ... in fact in my world the new princess of a nation was born in a cradle of straw. So please or reject this opportunity "

I showed a picture surprising the maid, where a princess appeared (Spain), I was surprised that in reality someone who was not born of the nobility and now belonged to her ... that fascinated me ...

"You're right Zack, it's just ..." I said as my voice came down and as I squeezed my dress as I tried to say those words - "it's just ... I'm scared!"

 **(Point of View / Zack)**

"Fear?" I thought surprised because I was surprised what I heard, Louise ... the girl in the anime was being annoyed and very proud of herself before Saito made her change but resuming that she was a girl so strong under her eyes and said she was afraid ... that took the words out of my mouth ...

"Fear? What kind of fear is it, Miss Valliere?" Siesta asked as she looked at Louise with her head tilted

"AA you start seeing me like everyone in the academy! Like a failure!" Louise said even looking at the floor and circles with her foot

I looked at it and knew that it showed its timides, I was about to motivate it but someone came along

"You're not a failure," came a voice that came from next to the majestic dragon, surprising me and Louise since I did not know there was anyone else today ...

"Who said that?" Louise said looking around and there was no view of anyone

"What is Miss Valliere talking about?" Siesta said confused as she looked at us

"Do not tell me you did not hear a voice" I said trying to find the owner of the voice

"Do not listen to anything and there's no one else apart from us," Siesta said as Louise and I kept searching for the origin of the voice

"One second ..." I said looking at the dragon before facepalm, emitting a metallic sound - "That was it! So it was you." Look in the direction of the bluish dragon, who was watching me tilting my head

 **(Point of View / Louise)**

"What are you talking about, Zack?" I said staring at Zack, who still had his hand on his forehead while he shook his head.

I managed to hear a slight laugh that came in the direction of the dragon and I could see that he was smiling ... I think I'm seeing things.

"It turns out our little dragon was who spoke to us or not Sylphid" said Zack gently caressing the dragon making him purr like a kitten

"Wait, do not tell me that it was the Thabita dragon who spoke to us ?!" I said in shock as Zack continued to stroke the dragon.

"Who's that cute, if you are, if you are," Zack would say, still caressing him with great joy

I would also do the same as we are honest, who would not be fascinated to pet a dragon but had an image to take care of ... although I was a little jealous of the attention that Zack made to the dragon ... wait, that is what I am thinking ?!

I shook my head before realizing something - "You called he Sylphid ... I remember you are Thabita's familiar" I said but I did not remember that was his name since Thabita never mentioned the name of his relative but then I remembered that anime that saw…

"You're wrong sir," said a voice next to Sylphid, who was a blue-haired girl with glasses and was dressed only in light blue pajamas and the cloak which read a book with the help of a small light

"Thabita, then it was you who spoke to us?" I said getting a statement from her, that made me blush with embarrassment so I did the first thing that came to my mind and that logically was the right thing ... hit my familiar.

Immediately cast a spell and luckily we were in the school square before Zack broke out ...

"Stupid familiar! Why did it occur to you that it was the dragon of Thabita who spoke to us ?!" I said staring at my familiar head with all my anger ...

"Miss Valliere" said the maid a little frightened but ignore her while still kicking my familiar

My thoughts were cut off when I felt someone touching my hand, look and it turned out to be Thabita, immediately calm me and look into her eyes, I could see a small tear rolling through one of her eyes ...

"What's up, Thabita?" I said with strangeness for his look but then his words made me understand why he let out a tear

"Familiar ... dead," Thabita said pointing to where I was stepping.

My eyes widened at what I was kicking was the severed head of my relative and then I saw that his whole body was scattered everywhere. I immediately panicked, I did not want to kill him ... I just wanted to give him a scolding for making fun of me ... but what I did, I could hear my heart racing in despair and panic at what I just did to the person I was Was trying to help lay scattered all over the square ... now as others will tell me for what I just did

"Z-Zack," I said to my knee as tears ran down my face - "L-Sorry! I'm so sorry!"

I could hear the servant crying too and Thabita was silent as her relative looked sadly ...

My cries continued until I heard something that made me stop ...

"Damn, Louise, you know that hurts like a thousand devils" I heard Zack's voice

Look at the head of my relative ... was it my imagination playing with me? I took Zack's head while I looked at him ...

"Z-Zack, is that you?" I said stammering

I kept looking at his head and suddenly his eyes shone - "Hello"

"Kyaaaahhhh" I scream scared and I let go of his head rolling on the ground ...

In that I saw something that surprised me like Thabita and Siesta ... Every part of Zack's body was moving on its own until they started to get together and assemble. I was completely frightened when suddenly Zack's headless body began to walk on its own initiative ...

Siesta had fainted as Thabita looked with slight astonishment ...

The body walked straight to me, still petrified by fear. He stretched out his arms as he approached her head and held her by placing her in his place or that one believed, but turned it upside down ...

"Zack?" I said trembling with fear

"Yes Louise," Zack said, holding his head and placing it in place making a rather unpleasant sound

The maid fainted again before seen, I also was going to do but by forces of the destiny continued consent ...

 **(Point of View / Zack)**

"Damn, this is amazing and fantastic at the same time" I said as I adjusted the pieces of my body, really this new body is useful because if it had been human would be dead, I noticed that next to Louise was Thabita where along with Siesta looked at me with their eyes open, I was going to say something until another dialog box appeared around Thabita and with curiosity I read it ...

[Name: Charlotte Helene Orleans De Gallia

Alias: Thabita

Age: 15

Measures: 67-48-68

Skills: azer game, water type magic, wind, ice

Pastime: Read books of gentlemen, spend time with his friend Kirche

Longing: To be like Louise who despite being always criticized by everyone, shows strong conviction in overcoming

Title: Chevalier (knight)]

"B-But how?" Said Louise frightened, surely seeing me that I had rebuilt myself

"I honestly do not know either, I wonder if I can control someone's body if I throw my head straight at the head of my opponent causing it to explode" he said putting his hand on his chin thinking about that brutallity, that would be fantastic but I saw the face scared Louise - "Just kidding, you do not have to scare you"

"That was amazing, like the stories that my grandfather mentioned," Siesta said, which, incredible as it seemed, I could see his eyes shining like stars, that took my surprise just like Louise and Thabita

With the distraction I noticed a light appeared and I could see that instead of Sylphid, there was now a beautiful girl with blue hair and a smile on her face

"I am." The girl was going to say cheerfully before I cruelly interrupted her

"Illococooo" I said ahead of me and surprising the girl

"Bu-Bu-But my entry," Illococoo said disillusioned as she wept gracefully as she appeared to have an incredible ticket to introduce herself and it was not fair to interrupt her

"I'm sorry but I know that's your real name, sorry if I just said your familiar name but it was for you to reveal your true form and it seems to work," I said stroking the head of the bluish-haired girl, whom I had forgotten Her anger and began to purr, until Louise looked at me with evil mara - "What?" I said starting to get scared by his look

"Zack no ecchi," Louise said with a contemptuous look as if she were being scolded by a younger sister ... I did not understand the reason until I realized that Illococoo was naked or that was until Louise covered her by her coat ...

"I agree," said Thabita, who was still attentive to her book

"Oh no" I supposed the worst - "I've become a pervert ... it's all your fault Kevin" murmurs crying tears of anime before staring at Thabita - "I wonder if what she reads is a smut book like a certain faun girl RWBY "I thought and stood up as I had to say hello -" Thabita, we finally met ... let me introduce myself, I am Zack "I said it in a funny way but the girl just looked at me and then returned to her book" Hard to get a smile, but now Kevin owes me money since I was right "I thought but had an idea that at least reacted, I approached and I said something in the ear so low that only she could hear-" I will help you save To your mama, Charlote ... just wait "

"Well, since it's too late, everyone has to go back to their rooms, Louise, we'll have a lot to do tomorrow," I said, walking back to Louise's room. "Siesta, Illococoo and Thabita were nice to meet you ..." To be sure, Siesta please consider being friends with Louise "join hands and say goodbye

I could tell that three of the four girls had a look of strangeness as Louise started walking behind me ... I could see that Thabita was looking at me angrily and that made one thing come to mind ...

"Tomorrow there will be a lot of work that I will have to do"

 **End of chapter**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it advances, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give thoughts ideas, serious honor, wait for me for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say**

 **Take carer**


	4. Chapter 4

**Next chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words I'm not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, thank you help me to improve start this story now**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are listed below pertaining to their franchise prospects. With the exception of the oc (Zack)**

 **Co-writer: Alucardzero ... thanks for your help friend**

 **Chapter 4: Getting Ready for Tomorrow**

 **(Point of View / Zack)**

"What did you tell her?" I wonder Louise in a whisper next to me as she walked calmly

"Just wait, Louise in ..." I said raising my hand to start counting my fingers- "5 ... 4 ... 3 ... 2 ... 1"

"As you know, familiar," Tabitha said, surprising Louise in the process, probably because it's the first time she's seen her act that way. With the help of their water and wind magic I create solid ice spears around me, look at those spears fascinating me by witnessing this at first sight as they began to spin rapidly ...

"I expected it," I said, dodging the spears thrown by Thabita, I could see that she was looking at me angrily ... she reminded me of that look when I told my older sister that she looked fat with those clothes, or even memories of the incessant Pain she gave me right in the nuts but I should not lose my thoughts and concentrate on dodging the girl's attacks

"Answer my question, damn it," Tabitha said with a cold look as she continued to throw ice stalactites at me.

"Hey Hey, you do not have to be so you wanted a fight you would have asked it from me beforehand" I said dodging near an ice spear - "Look at Tabitha or you'd better call you by your real name, Charlotte" point dodging two spears More like note the look of surprise of Louise and Siesta by that name. I was distracted for a few seconds before a spear went towards me and I dodged it to my surprise went straight to my noble parts- "Hey stop doing this" I grunted as made some movements (classic movements of buttons) and launched a digital network of my Chest catching her, the moment she was going to use his magic quickly remove his wand - "Look Charlotte, if you want answers I'll give them but with a condition"

"Which?" Tabitha said as she stopped struggling to free herself from the net.

"You'll have to win me in a fight. If you win I'll tell you everything you want to know" I said looking at her

"What if I lose?" Tabitha looked down.

"You do not get anything and you do not bother me again" I said looking at her reaction from Thabita and it was priceless ... although the truth I said was a lie ... she deserves to know the truth ... well not all.

"I accept the conditions, familiar" Tabitha said again trying again to release so we can fight

"Wow, I did not say now" I said raising both hands - "Do not you know that there are people sleeping? Besides we both need to sleep to fight in perfect equal conditions as the knights do," I said looking at her to see if her honor as a knight would be established

"What time the duel?" Tabitha said looking into my eyes before I stopped struggling.

"Tomorrow in the afternoon," I said with a shrug.

"Okay," said Tabitha with a nod

"Look Charlotte, I tell you my intentions are sincere and I would gladly have given you the answers," I said honestly as I looked at her, which seemed slightly funny to her face of incredulous by my words ... release her from her bondage and help her get up

"So ... why did you want a duel ?!" Said Louise staring at me as she put her hands on her waist

I looked at it seriously or good, but forget that I had the mask and I just said with honesty- "I wanted it to be more exciting" I shrugged to see that the four girls shared the same reaction to my response ... it was an anime fall , After the girls got up I decided to act like a gentleman and say goodbye as is supposed - "Well it's time for us to retire, good night beautiful ladies I hope they have sweet dreams" I said bowing and take Louise my arms in the style Bridal causing a blush of my teacher but I did not reply surely since I also died of sleep

"See you tomorrow Zack, miss Valliere," Siesta said, bowing as we walked away.

"Sleep well" I heard Tabitha's voice as she retreated to her room

Illococoo returned to his dragon form and entered the stable to sleep.

* Yawn * curse even as cyborg same need sleep

 **(Point of View / Louise)**

As my familiar took me to my room in such a reckless way, I could not complain because the dream was winning. Yawn stretched my arms up but in spite of the dream I still had some words for Zack- "Zack"

"Emm" Zack looked at me, I assumed he was preparing for some of my scolding but I could not see it through his face so continue

"Zack, are you crazy or what? If you fight a noble, you will die," I said with concern for my relative although deep down I did not see him like that, but I saw him as my sister who always took care of everything while still living in the mansion

"Do not worry Louise, because tomorrow I will have a lot of practice to prepare for the duel with Charlotte I say Tabitha" said Zack sounding anxious

I did not understand the practice but I remembered that perhaps it is said that before fighting with Thabita he would fight with Guiche the bronze him like the human familiar that my other I summon ... sincerely a part of me wants to see that Zack beats to him with the Noble arrogant aka Guiche blond pervert but I concentrate on looking at him when he mentioned calling Charlotte to Tabitha

"Zack, could you tell me why you called Tabitha Charlotte?" I asked as I yawned using all my willpower to keep me awake

"You'll know tomorrow, Louise, and now go and lie down before you fall asleep on the floor," Zack said, putting my pajamas next to my bed, I was going to ask how he knew where they were but surely the answer would be serious ... he was in the anime

 **(Point of View / Zack)**

Louise was about to change without noticing me, so I made her put on my pajamas before I stopped her.

"Louise waits for you to leave your room so that you change calmly or perhaps you like to undress in front of a man" I said with a tone of mockery, I could see the face of Louise to redden to the point that a tomato would envy

"Baka! Baka! Baka! Skip zack-no-ecchi!" shout Louise throwing me anything in the room, I was dodging the most as I headed out the door

"It was just a joke, Louise, I'm leaving," I said, coming to the door and out of the room and incredible as it may seem, when I closed the door, the blade of a knife appeared right in front of me - " From which save me " said looking at the blade of the knife

 **(Point of View / Louise)**

"Stupid familiar," he murmured as he changed my usual clothes into my pajamas - "You'd better not spy on me!" I screamed at the door as finished changing. After I finished changing was going to continue the talk but I was still very sleepy, so much so that if put my head on the pillow I would end up asleep immediately - "Zack, you can come in" I called as I was wrapped in my fluffy bed

Zack walked in calmly and could see that he was also going to get ready to sleep and placed himself on a mound of straws that I had asked my room hours before when they were the ritual of invocation.

"I'm sorry Zack, but since I thought I was going to summon an animal, I just asked them to make a bed of straw," I said, looking guilty.

"No problem, Louise, I slept in worse places when I was human," Zack said as he settled into the mound.

"Like what?" I asked although was half asleep but I had the feeling that her answer would worry me

"What happens that I once slept in a bed of broken glass" said Zack laughing a bit as if it were the most normal thing in the world

"But why did you do that ?!" I said with my eyes open for his answers

"When you are young you do any stupidity" said Zack with a certain air of madness that surprised me every minute that passed

"How old are you, by the way, Zack?" I asked because I had been asked before,

"I'm twenty," said Zack, coming up to my bed and wrapping me around. "Well, you'd better go and sleep once Louise, for tomorrow will be a day of great things and revelations"

I blushed a little about that, I do not know why but I had the feeling that Zack was not just any family, he felt like an older brother caring for his little sister.

"Rest Zack and thank you for being my familiar" I said with a smile about to fall asleep

"Rest Imouto" Zack said to me warmly stroking my head and went to sleep, I followed him then with a smile on my face.

Without a doubt my life will change for good

 **[The next morning]**

 **(Point of View / Zack)**

"Louise," I said in a whisper trying to wake Louise, I was lucky that my biological schedule at bedtime continued as before and I woke up early but now I had to wake up my teacher- "Wake up Louise or you'll be late for class"

"Hmmm," murmured Louise as she pulled closer to the bed covers

"Come on Louise, wake up!" I said raising her voice a little and kept moving, trying to wake her up.

"Five more minutes," she murmured again, half asleep.

"* Sigh * No way it will be the rough way" I said and decided to change the style of my armor to the one of Smoke

The armor in a puff of smoke, changing from a metallic blue tone to a dark gray tone, as the lights on my chest as my eyes turned red. The facial mask changed to a more intimidating one and there was a human floating around my armor

"Well, it's time to wake her up in Smoke's way," I said, moving closer to the asleep Louise. "Oh Louise, wake up," I said gently as a huge Bugle comes out of my chest and a strong siren sounds.

"Aahh!" Louise shouted as she fell from her bed, probably together with everyone in the vicinity - "Who? What? When? I mean she made that scandal?" She said looking around until she saw me rolling as she laughed, causing My master growled as she looked at me

"Hi, Louise, I see you're awake," I said when stopped laughing.

"Zack, what happened to you? Why do you look different?" Said Louise, watching my new form

"Easy. Use the Smoke protocol," I said returning to normal.

"Who?" Louise said, cocking her head in confusion, which made her look very tender.

"You see my new body has the ability to change shape based on data from old cyborgs among them are Secktor, Cyrax, Smoke and Cyber sub zero" I said changing to the other versions - "Each of them has unique qualities which I can take advantage, you could say that I am the last cyborg "I lifted my hand to heaven as I released a laugh, I realized and I coughed embarrassed -" But ... let's not talk about me anymore, it's time to dress or we'll be late for your class I take the liberty of leaving your clothes ready by your bed "

 **(Point of View / Louise)**

Look at Zack who was coming out of my room and then to my clothes that was near my bed ... look again where Zack had left and I smiled- "I'm glad Zack was not a bad dream" I whispered while I dressed because Some reason I was scared, afraid that everything I lived in yesterday was just a dream to be able to escape from reality, look at me in the mirror and swallow ...

"Good world, get ready since Louise de la Valliere will face everything you have prepared for me"

 **(Point of View / Zack)**

While waiting for Louise, I was thinking about something about my new body ... I said it was great that I was a character in a video game that is also a cyborg but something I was worried about.

"I think I should get the mask off, but I do not know if Louise is frightened by my appearance. I do not know how I look, but I imagine it will be horrible." I thought about how my face would be under all that metal, Let's face it, anyone would be scared, that's the only thing I hate about being a cyborg, "I said to myself as I sighed, imagining how his body would look like.

I heard the door open as Louise came out of the room wearing her uniform.

"I'm sorry for the delay, Zack," Louise said, bowing slightly.

Louise, I'm used to waiting for a girl, hey, my older sister would spend hours trying on clothes, "I said without realizing that I was pointing to something nostalgic. That made me wonder what my sister or my friends would be doing once I disappeared. My mind was missing people important to me

"Zack?" Said Louise sounding worried

"Oh, I'm sorry.I got stuck in a thought," I said, returning to my cheerful attitude and not touching that topic again- "But hey, I guess there are no classes this day because sophomores should spend time with their families"

"Actually, Zack, you really know a lot about what's going to happen, do not you?" Louise said as we both walked out of the tower

"What can I say? Knowledge is power," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

When we left the tower, we headed to the central tower where there were a large number of students sitting and having breakfast. As expected, the area was full of fancy food, that I wondered if I could still eat despite having this new body. Listen to my stomach growl giving me the answer to my doubt- "I'm sorry Louise, but it seems that my stomach is hungry although I am happy because it means that I can do things that used to be like human" I said with joy and notice that Louise also smiled

"It's hard to know if you can eat or not with most of your body replaced by metal-" Louise said, noting that she was bowing her head, I guess she's still blaming me for my appearance

"Well, but look what we have here. It's Louise the zero and her relative." A voice was heard behind both of them.

Louise's eyebrow trembled as I grunted slightly, recognizing the voice. We both turned out to be a girl with dark skin and red hair, which showed a smile of superiority.

In that a dialog box appeared in front of me

"No, that again," I growl at the picture.

[Name: Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt-zerbst

Age 18

Measures: 94-63-95

Ability: fire magic, playing the harp

Hobbies: reading,

Below that appeared another picture along with an image of Joey Wheeler marking one of his most outstanding memes

[Zukulentho]

I did not know how to respond to that and I simply sighed

"What do you want Kirche now?" Louise said frowning as she looked at the girl.

"I was just passing through and I saw you so I decided to greet you and see mysterious familiar," Kirche said, staring at me, I just looked at her with indifference. "Incredible that zero summoned a talking and interesting golem." she put hers hand on my chest, I made an angry grimace on her forehead

"Kirche I'll tell you one thing and I hope you're clear," I said turning my hand into a saw and decided to speak with a voice equal to Triborg making both girls feel chills in the spine- " _**If you call Louise" zero " New I'm going to skin you alive and hang your skin on the pole of the academy, you understand?**_ "I said pointing the saw right into the throat of the redhead who backed away frightened

"Lo-Lo-Louise controls you, you. You familiar," Kirche said, really frightened.

It seems that my imitation was so perfect that she thinks I'm willing to do it if I had the chance.

"And why would he do it if he has not done anything wrong?" Louise said looking superior now

"Anyway, it was nice to see you," I say Louise and you too familiar, "Kirche said as she came out with a little haste along with her familiar salamander.

"Seriously ... Kirche may be beautiful but I hate her attitude," I sighed, my reflexes reacting as I dodged a small chunk of ice, drawing a drop of sweat from me and Louise as we looked at Tabitha at her side

"Do not disturb" was the only thing she said happening next to me, giving me the message of not getting into the redhead

"Well Louise, let's go find a place where you can sit" I said looking for a table for her

"Hey Zack" I called Louise, look at her and she had her head down and circles with her foot

"Yes, Louise, what's up?" I said maintaining a willpower not to jump on her saying Kawaii - "Damn sister for making me get your taste for adorable things" I thought

 **(Point of View / Louise)**

He had a lump in his throat but wanted to know his opinion

"Zack ... do you think I'm cute?" I said murmuring the last part but strong enough for me to understand

"Cute? No," Zack said flatly.

I felt my heart break and felt bad

"You're adorable," Zack said as he began to pinch my cheek and then hug me tightly.

"Zack stop, that's enough!" I shout, giving him a shove as my face was blushing but deep inside made me feel safe in his arms, like when I slept with my older sister when I was little

"Hey, an older brother should tell his younger sister that she's adorable," Zack said, stroking my hair, I look at him with his eyes open. "Well, let's get a table, look Louise, there's a sign" Then I hold my hand ...

I was still processing what I had just said but for a reason that made me feel happy, look at my relative and I could see a warm feeling coming from him ... I do not know what it was but it was nice.

I was still confused since I saw that picture where I showed the features of Kirche especially the image of a blond boy with a strange face and the word "zukulentho" I do not know what it was ... I might ask later.

 **(Point of View / Zack)**

"Okay Louise, sit here while I get some tea, okay?" I said leaving my teacher in her seat while I went to get some tea and maybe some cake on the way, I was really hungry- "There are really a lot of family members Unique and great, "he murmured admiring the different types of relatives until he saw that floating eyeball near the corner-" but some rather strange "

I followed my way slowly away from Louise, I noticed a person who always made me smile when I saw her because for some reason his slightly Japanese air I loved.

"Hey Siesta, how are you?" I salute her, approaching her, who was somewhat busy with her labors

"Hello Zack, I'm fine and can I help you and Miss Valliere?" Siesta said, returning my greeting as she balanced several cakes on a tray.

I was impressed by the fact that despite her movements, she did not drop any cake

"She's in the area while you wait for her to bring you some tea.I see you're busy, let me help you with the Siesta tray while you hand them over," I said, taking the tray with the cakes

"Thank you Zack is very kind of you" Siesta said with a smile giving me the tray note that it was something heavy causing a drop of sweat to appear on my head

"My father taught me to help the people, and more so if they are girls as beautiful as you, Siesta" I said starting to walk to where the students were waiting for their breakfast. While taking the cakes to their respective owners I decided to talk with Siesta about any subject ... although I was an idiot to start with, "it's a nice day we have today" but hey ... we both went to the last stop of Siesta and by chance it was Where Guiche was. I decided to make a joke and I started looking for the girl that the playboy was calling last night and found it a little far while looking with the look to the playboy dial. So I politely went where I was ...

"Where will Guiche-sama be? I will not find him" said the girl looking all around while holding a basket in her hands

"Excuse me miss, but are you looking for Guiche?" I said politely as I stood beside the brown girl.

"Yes, do you know where Guiche-sama is?" Said the girl with a smile turning to see me but was baffled to see me. I guess he did not expect armor to talk to him

"Let me introduce myself sweet lady," I said with a slight bow. "My name is Zack and I am the familiar of Louise de la Valliere. If you are looking for Guiche, he is there." Point to the table where the oxygenated playboy was.

"Thank you very much, sir, and my name is Katie," Katie said with a smile corresponding with my bow and went to the direction she pointed

"Well ... I already did my good deed of the day and now watch the fireworks explode," I said with a smile. I was watching the consequences that playboy caused

I could see clearly how Katie was coming to where Guiche was having breakfast together with a blonde with screws made with her hair. He was watching calmly as Katie hugged Guiche and the blonde tried to separate ... if I remember correctly her name is Montomorency. Both girls exchanged words and made the most sensible ... They took Guiche and gave him two tremendous slaps that left swollen cheeks, that made me laugh, since Guiche now seemed to have a butt in the face.

"Hahahahaha! Ouch, even I could feel that, even though I would have used it to hit the balls, but it was fun," I said. Guiche called the girls who came out crying, made me feel sorry for them, I turned around and counted back assuming what happened just after, that made me slightly irritate in 3 ... 2 ... 1 ...

"You wait right there!" Shouted Guiche with the little dignity he should have. He was wiping his face with a handkerchief, with an air of superiority that made me look at him with pity.

"Hey, what do you want playboy?" I said looking over my shoulder at Guiche

"Thanks to you two ladies went away crying, besides ruining the reputation of the two ladies, how will you take responsibility?" Said Guiche trying to get rid of what happened because of him

"Dude, you're to blame for all this being playing two times with these girls, and now as a coward you try to get rid of your responsibility," I said with a sigh and turned to face the playboy

"He's right, Guiche. They caught you by the hand in the dough" was what the playboy friends said before he laughed at him

 **(Point of View / Guiche)**

At the moment I was extremely angry because that damn thing dared to blame me for what was happening, but at that moment I could recognize who it was.

"Oh, I remember you, you're Louise's relative, right?" I said trying to show that even if that happened I could not miss the opportunity to prove my superiority over Louise's failure

"Do not call Louise like that," said the familiar, clenching his fists.

"Anyway, it matters Surely your mistress has not been able to teach you manners, retire familiar from scratch" I said taking the rose and pointing it

"If I were you, you would not treat my little sister like that," said the familiar, staring at me with a look of hate ...

Look with strangeness when that thing called zero, "little sister" but ignore it

"So ... because you do not make me withdraw from that in a duel or you're as unsuccessful as Louise is the zero," I said, still pointing at him with my rose, showing a smile of superiority.

"A duel eh? Well although I have scheduled a duel in the afternoon would be good warming, tell me the time and place," said the relative looking thoughtfully before looking at me intensely

I was surprised that he had another duel, surely his insolence made another nobleman angry, that made me smile since I could do him the favor of defeating that thing for him or her, I hope it is her ...

"In an hour, in the Vestri square" I said looking at the familiar

 **(Point of View / Zack)**

"Deal," I said before leaving the place along with a tray which had a teapot along with a delicious cake that gave me water to the mouth- "This will be fun" I thought, Guiche did not know what he had gotten himself into. I was approaching the table where Louise was hugging Montomorency who was crying on her shoulder.

I squeezed my fist in anger ... Guiche is going to pay ... and it's a promise

 **End of chapter**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it advances, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give thoughts ideas, serious honor, wait for me for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say**

 **Take care**


	5. Chapter 5

**Next chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words I'm not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, thank you help me to improve start this story now**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are listed below pertaining to their franchise prospects. With the exception of the oc (Zack)**

 **Co-writer: Alucardzero ... thanks for your help friend**

 **Chapter 5: A warm up before the duel**

 **(Point of View / Zack)**

"Go ahead, I see you've got a new friend, I'm glad" I said leaving the tray on the table, luckily brought more than a cup for tea, I must thank Siesta for it later.

"Zack, I know this should happen, but ... do not you think it's a bit dangerous for you?" Louise said showing her concern and fear that something would happen to me.

I put my hand on her head and spoke calmly, "You do not have to worry Louise, in fact I think it will help me with a theory that I have" I said while I was thoughtful, I would have continued this way but I felt that someone was watching me

"Please, sir familiar, do not go and hurt Guiche a lot. I know he deserves it, but he's the man I love," said Montomorency, taking me by the hand, even though she felt strange ...

"Miss, at first I will hurt what you deserve to insult my imouto and in the second I hit him so hard that he will learn to never play with the feelings of a woman and more if he is as beautiful as you," I said like a gentleman And gave him a kiss on the back of the hand

"Montomorency neglects, Zack will give his deserved that unfortunate" said Louise looking at the blond girl with great determination, that made me smile

"Louise, I can only say thank you for everything you are doing for me and I ask you to forgive me for how I have treated you." Excuse me, "said Montomorency, looking down at Louise who was impressed, I could see a solitary tear trickling down her cheek.

"Would you like to join us for tea?" I said as she accepted the invitation with pleasure and to pass the time decided to show a video although I have seen it little times just as was excited to see it and that was the battle that has Saito so that Louise can escape the battle. I noticed that the two girls looked fascinated and admired by the courage of Saito and I could see that Louise blushed by that sacrifice of love by someone similar to her.

"Wait a minute, tell me why on that one, it says ... video, does someone like Louise-chan appear?" Said Montomorency impressed by what she saw and saw that Louise had a beautiful smile which in my opinion made her look more beautiful.

"Because Montomorency, what you just saw belongs to a story that tells the life of a universe parallel to this," I said, making the girl look at me with her eyes wide open.

"I do not understand," Montomorency said, looking at me intently and so incredible that it seemed to make me blush ... I curse my hormones

"There are as many universes as stars in the sky and what you have just seen is one of those universes. The boy is called Hiraga Saito, he is the relative of imouto and also his lover" I said mocking me in the way of Louise, She would blush. Then I showed the video where Saito minutes before starting the battle, right where Louise buys a pair of beautiful flowers that shone blue and pink, I saw the girls who began to cry when seeing the sacrifice that did Saito doing the Louise Of the video will fall asleep by a potion and he will fight in its place.

 **(Point of View / Louise)**

"No," I said as I looked at the scenes that made me reach my heart for the noble sacrifice that Saito made to the other me, I wondered if I had invoked Saito myself, my life would be the same as the one I am witnessing in the video ... If that's how I would feel, maybe terrified of losing it ... I wanted to know- "Zack tells me that Saito is not dead" I said as I was hugged by Montomorency, I could see that I also wanted to know what happened to him.

"The truth, girls, is that Saito died for very short time because his sword helped him to teleport to another place, where someone heals his wounds," said Zack showing us how the other me of the video ran out of the academy together with Kirche And Tabitha to see walking through the countryside to Saito with a smile.

"What a joy" I said along with Montomorency but then I saw something that made me feel sorry and it was like Louise of the video launched attacks against Saito by her being unfaithful ... that made me wonder if I would have done the same if I had invoked Saito or if Would he have done the same to Zack?

"Well, I think it's time to show a pretentious one with the girls nobody plays and more if they are as beautiful as you" said Zack rising from the table to go to the duel with Guiche

Both I and Montomorency follow it and although it sounds strange to say, we had a blush for the alago of Zack. Montomorency approached me to ask me something

"Hey Louise-chan, what does Imouto mean? And since when he calls you that," she said in a whisper.

"I really do not know what it means but I feel happy when she calls me that way and it's since last night that she started calling me that," I said in a whisper.

"It means younger sister, I call you that because you are to me," said Zack without turning to see us but that caused us a little fear to know that we heard even in whispers.

When I understood the meaning I felt a great joy that someone did not bother me, Montomorency was smiling through the beautiful scene ... I can not blame it because it is true.

"So if I'm you imouto ... what would you be, Zack?" I said with a smile of peace and tranquility which I could observe that everyone looked at me in puzzles ... maybe I have something in my face?

"He would be your aniki, miss Valliere," said Siesta appearing behind me, astonishing me by his arrival

"Siesta-chan, good to see you, let me introduce you to Montomorency. Montomorency I introduce you to Siesta, my friend," I said, noticing Siesta staring at me with her eyes open, serious ... because everyone looks at me like that?

"I'm glad Siesta, I hope I can be your friend too," Montomorency said, leaning in front of us. Siesta also bowed and I could see her eyes glittering with tears ...

"So Siesta, would you like to join us?" Said Zack

"If I would like Zack-kun, of course if Louise-chan and Montomorency-chan do not bother them," Siesta said, wiping away her tears, then being in the middle of a hug from us and the four of us started walking to the place Of the duel

 _ **[SALON VESTRI ... duel time]**_ _(note: heh, someone else sounded these words like the opening of yugi-oh)_

 **(Point of View / Zack)**

When we got to the place we could see that practically all the students were together. In a corner was Guiche surrounded by his friends, managed to see that Kirche was also but the strange thing is that I did not see Tabitha somewhere, leaving me a little worried

"Zack, are you sure about all this?" Said Louise - "I know I said it before but what you do is suicide"

Louise looked at me with an air of concern reflecting her face, just like the faces of Siesta and Montomorency.

"I do not know what to do," she said, looking at Guiche, who was trying to flirt with another girl, what Montomorency's heart could hear breaking like him. crystal. Louise and Siesta hugged her as the young blond girl shed tears. I clenched my fist in anger as the words "eliminate" were repeated in my head.

"I congratulate you for not running away, lord familiar of zero," said Guiche, approaching in the center of the battle zone without noticing the murderous instinct present in the environment.

"I do if I keep my promises, not like others," I said entering the area - "Then how do we do this playboy eh?"

"Very easy, we will fight until one of us can not continue or die," Guiche said with a stupid smile of superiority ... he did not know where he had gotten

"Like a mortal Kombat?" He said thundering the knuckles and neck

"A what?" Said Guiche without understanding my words

"Mortal Kombat, as its name says is a combat where only the winner decides the life of your opponent, that is you can decide to let me live or kill me, that also applies to me if I win the fight," I said and managed to hear the gasp Of students understanding what this duel entailed - "Unless you're a coward"

"A nobleman is not afraid of death. I can understand your idea and I accept it, the winner decides the fate of the loser," said Guiche, throwing another grin of superiority.

"It's his funeral," I said with a predatory smile under my mask and made a slight laugh

In that a blonde student rather chubby stands in front of us as if it were the referee.

"Well, the duel between Guiche and the familiar will start, so start forward," said the boy before retiring from the place of mourning to avoid crossfire

Just at that moment Guiche whirled while his pink-shaped wand dropped a petal, which after touching the ground transformed into a female-shaped armor.

"My name is Guiche de Gramont also known as Guinche le is natural that I use my magic and this is my Valkyrie and he will be your opponent" said Guiche as if he were a god while he was looking at me

"Sigh" Well ... I suppose it's my turn to introduce myself then "I said as behind me a puff of smoke appeared four copies of me but with slight changes ... these were Triborg in their form Sektor, Cyrax, Smoake and Cyber sub zero surprising the "My name is Zack Shine but call us Triborg" we said the five of us before becoming one again as my eyes glowed in different colors and to give my final touch I decided to speak with the original voice of Triborg- " **And I will be your executioner** **"**

 **(Point of View / Charlotte I Say Tabitha)**

I was walking to find a place where I could read in peace and take advantage of thinking of a strategy against Louise's relative. I noticed a group of students gathered and I went there to know what the fuss was about, managed to see my friend Kirche present at the place.

"What's going on?" I said keeping my eyes on my book with a slight interest in what was happening

"The familiar of Louise will face against Guiche" said Kirche without taking his eyes off the place since he did not want to lose any moment of the combat

When I listened to him, he took my eyes off the book and looked at the family member I remember as Zack. I did not understand why he was going to fight Guiche if in the afternoon he and I had a meeting ... Perhaps, Louise's relative wanted to show me something, Silent and watch the combat, you can learn your fighting style so that you can defeat and finally answer my questions about how you knew my true identity.

"One second, before starting the mourning I think that something is missing" said the familiar pulling an oval object with a few buttons on it, was not the only one who looked at the artifact with curiosity and wondered what it was.

"So, what is it you're missing?" Said Guiche raising his eyebrow at the object

"What is lacking in this mourning is ..." said the familiar turning on the device as I began to hear like all the other students a noise coming out of that ... was it music that I heard? "" Music! "

 _[(Note: listen to the song "can not be stopped / mortal Kombat x" to set)]_

"That's what I was talking about," Zack snapped his fingers to the rhythm of that strange music and pointed to Guiche- "Playboy opportunity last ... give up or you'll feel a world of pain and humiliation worse than last night"

"Do not make me laugh, I'm not afraid of you, Valkyrie attacks!" Said Guiche ordering his Valkyrie to attack, which, moving with a spear, threw himself in the direction of the familiar `to impale him ...

As that happened I could see Zack lowering his head as the strange music continued to play, when I lifted the Valkyrie de Guiche had approached enough with the intention of impaling him with the spear

" _**Fight!"**_ Zack said in a deep, distorted voice as he repelled the spear and struck the Valkyrie by throwing it back at Guiche - " _**[Sektor Protocol, activated!]"**_

An almost metallic voice was heard in Zack's body as he could see with surprise that his armor underwent some changes. His body turned red, his mask changed to a long square-shaped style, his eyes and chest flashed in blue. With his new form in an instant disappears in several lines with several numbers as if they were a code and then reappear behind the Valkyrie throwing an uppercut in the head of the armor destroying it completely.

" _**Is that all Guiche?"**_ Zack said in the same deep voice.

"Do not think this is over, damn familiar since I'm just warming up," Guiche said using his rose invoking five more Valkyrie.

" _**Not bad Guiche, but I must say that you still do not impress me"**_ said Zack as from his back three objects were propelled against the Valkyries - " _**[Cyrax Protocol, activated!]"**_

The armor changed again, now his colors were yellow with green lights and his mask wins form a peak. In that the chest of the familiar opens up throwing a net, the same network that he use to immobilize me. The Valkyries could not be released, so Zack fired a round object which rolled to the Valkyries. Three seconds passed and the round object exploded, resulting in a bomb launching into the air, and then the objects that I dropped earlier fall towards them, destroying them in the process, but one survived at the last moment using another Valkyrie as a shield. Then the familiar's right hand turned into a saw and cut it in half, surprising the other students and me by their abilities.

" _**Tell me, playboy, do you still have another tin toy you want to throw at me?"**_ Zack said, stepping on the Valkyrie's head to crush her.

Guiche grunted and summoned ten more valkyries while he smiled. "Let's see if you can against them, damn it," he said.

" _**Child's play,"**_ Zack said, changing the color of his armor in a dark gray tone with red _**lights-**_ " _**[Smoke Protocol, activated!]**_ .

From his chest came three hooks that impaled one of the valkyries and draws directly towards him, in that disappears in a puff of smoke to then appear behind and throw four hooks that turns the Valkyrie for then both are engulfed by smoke , After a time the Valkyrie is thrown against the others.

" _**Enough games, it's time to end all this as I have a more interesting fight then"**_ Zack said giving a look at where he was and then looked at the valkyries as the music someone said "Finish him!" - " _**Fear cyber-initiative! Eliminate!"**_

The familiar's body became blue code digits. My eyes widened as all the students witnessed with fear of seeing a huge metal artifact appear which shot two hooks impaling the ten Valkirias by pulling them towards the saw cutting them, and then the machine began to crush them. I could see how the valkyries tried to push the plate back but their fate was inevitable as the machine crushed them. After that a compartment opened by throwing a compact bucket with the remains of the Valkirias, in that the strange machine disappeared and in its place returned the familiar of Louise.

" _**Level of threat, zero!"**_ Said and looked at Guiche who was frightened - " _**Now it's your turn, human"**_

"Get away from my monster!" Said Guiche, retreating

" _**There is no escape,"**_ said the familiar - " _**You know one thing, human. What you have just witnessed is only part of my power, but surely you, like the other arrogant students of this academy, must ask themselves ... What would have happened instead of those Junk would have been a person? "**_

Many students gasped at the idea, my skin tensed like a cold sweat ran down my cheek ... was I afraid?

" _**They do not need to think about it, let me show them to you"**_ said the familiar projecting something that had never seen before, you could see the familiar running the same movement that I have just witnessed but in its place of the Valkyries was a strange four-armed being. My eyes widened with horror as I watched the carnage that this encounter might have been, the worst thing was that the remains of his opponent were compacted into a bloody pulp. Bilis formed in my throat as I wanted to expel my food, I was not the only one, many of the students fainted or vomited for the images that were moving.

" _**Well Guiche, ready to see what fate I prepare?"**_ Said Zack

"No! mercy!" screamed Guiche frightened even I could see his pants disgusting get wet.

"Zack stopped! You won, you're not good enough with that," said Louise, looking at her relative who was holding Guiche out of his clothes.

" _**No Louise,"**_ Zack said, looking at Guiche and _**letting**_ him fall on his ass. " _**Listen to me, Guiche, better said to every student who thinks they are superior to others ... Do not mock Louise again, or call her a failure, since She is a mage with potential but they know I agree with the nickname "zero" but you think it is a symbol of failure and it is not "**_

I paid close attention to what I was going to say ...

" _**The zero alludes to the indeterminate, it can be all or nothing, the eternal and the infinite and it can be the negation but it refers to the negation of all limits. Louise is a zero since it has infinite possibilities to be an incredible magician and able To break the boundaries.I trusted her and I'm absolutely sure she would outdo all the great wizards that once existed "**_ said Zack looking at the few students in the place-" Let's go girls, this is over "

I could see how she was going with Louise, Montomorency and a maid, I continued to watch the familiar, the students moved away with fear of him ...

"Dangerous ... Very dangerous," I said.

"I do not know, I see it sexy" said Kirche licking his lips

Look at my friend with a stick face, I knew that Kirche liked to flirt with any boy but it was the first time she was interested in something like the family of Louise ... no doubt she has low standards

"Although I am curious about the fourth form, I wonder why I do not use it?" Kirche said, placing her hand on her chin.

"Quarter?" I said with curiosity

"You were not present when I stepped in. Apparently Louise's relative could be divided into five people before turning one again where one of them was the original and three of them were the forms I use. Sensation that is based on attacks of ice by the aspect that had in my opinion "said Kirche

"Ice" mutter as I immediately leave

"Where are you going, Tabitha?" Said Kirche beginning to follow me

"Important issue" was what I said looking at Kirche while shaking his head to tell him not to follow me but was in vain ...

 **(Point of View / Zack)**

"My God, imitating Triborg's voice made my throat hurt," mutters as I felt my sore throat ... notice that Louise was following me with her head down, which I worry about

"You all right, imouto?" I said as she did not speak to me, this was not a good sign- "Louise, you can tell me what bothers you, do not be afraid to talk to me" I spoke calmly and put her hand on her shoulder ..

"It's just ... Zack, did you really kill that person you showed in that video?" Said Montomorency wondering with the doubt, the same I could see with the look of Louise and Siesta

"No girls, I do not kill anyone. The person they saw is the original Triborg" I said showing a cyborg hologram

"Original Triborg?" Siesta said as the three looked confused.

"You see, before Louise invoked me and became my relative, I was a human who was at a convention," I said, disengaging from the hologram

"And what is that?" Said Louise, tilting her head so that she used all my willpower not to launch at her and call her kawaii ... seriously sister, I blame you for this - "It's like a gathering of people from everywhere where they usually disguise their characters Favorites, buy articles and meet people who share the same tastes "I said showing the images of the convention that I found, there were many photos of people disguised in different ways and even there were animals in disguise, I had the photo of a big dog with a patch In the eye along with a girl who had messy hair with a pair of triangles on her cheeks.

"And you were disguised at that convention, right?" Louise said, picking up on what was happening

"Correct imouto, on that day I had disguised myself as a Triborg to make a presentation with a friend, seriously my costume was only composed of cardboard painted silver with lights and some small pieces of metal and that was all ... Until Louise Call and turn my disguise into reality and with it I became a cyborg, "I said, dismissing that, since this was in the past and I had to concentrate on the present.

"Magic is sometimes mysterious and there are no answers for some things," Siesta said with a shrug,

"That's very true, Siesta" I nodded my head in agreement with her words, Louise and Montomorency also nodded as Siesta acquired a flush for being the center of attention.

"Etto ... Zack," Louise said with her head down and starting to make circles with her foot, giving her a tender look ...

"I must resist ... impulses ... I must resist, it's not going well" I thought as my eye trembled as I used all my strength to not hug her but it was not working

"What you said ... that I'm not a failure and that I would be a great magician ... did you really mean it?" He said looking at me shyly ...

[Danger kawaii level ... over 9000 !, danger danger]

"Resist ..." I thought as my hand trembled - "How I hate you, big sister," I murmured before throwing myself to Louise and began to hug her tightly - "Kawaii!" Chirp as if she were a girl (note: sorry if one was offended by the comment) - "If Imouto! What I said is completely the truth! Eh seen what you can and just look at you, you could transport me from my world to yours, that It shows that you will be a great magician "I said without stopping my hug ...

"Miss Valliere, the nickname given to you by the other nobles has made you feel bad, but in my opinion you are not a zero of failure, if you are not a zero of infinite possibilities to overcome the limits. A new world of possibilities will be there for you, "Siesta said, taking everyone's surprise for her speech so that everyone would smile

"What Siesta said is the right thing to do, imouto ... you have a new world to explore and I will help you to fulfill it" I said delicately and lowered it when I felt two unknown presences but knew who they were - "I know they are there ... so Go out at once, Kirche, Tabitha "look at one of the bushes as the girls mentioned came out of hiding

I had the feeling that something was going to happen but I was ready for everything and look at them both and I said ...

"What do you want?"

 **End of chapter**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it advances, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give thoughts ideas, serious honor, wait for me for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say**

 **Take care**


	6. Chapter 6

**Next chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words I'm not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, thank you help me to improve start this story now**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are listed below pertaining to their franchise prospects. With the exception of the oc (Zack)**

 **Co-writer: Alucardzero ... thanks for your help friend**

 **Chapter 6: Potions and the Beginning of Duel**

 **(Point of View / Zack)**

"What do you want now zerbst? About Tabitha I have an idea but you Kirche you want?" Louise said, folding her arms in an emotionless voice.

"Louise has a point Tabitha, if it is for our fight still missing so that it is the hour or case you want our battle now?" I said staring at the blonde as the others looked at us in amazement

I could see that Kirche was the most surprised of all, I look at her friend surely thinking it was a kind of joke but the atmosphere marked otherwise as Tabitha looked at me with desire to fight ...

"Talking" was the only thing she said as that made me look at her with some hesitation

"And what do you want to talk about, Tabitha?" I said raising my eyebrow but it was not noticeable by the mask, I should take it off at once ... but going back to what happened, I saw Tabitha lowered her eyes with tears in her eyes- "Great ... Why do I always make the girls cry?" I thought how this happened again

"As you know of my mother" said Tabitha ... well that gave me a bad feeling since usually she only said one word, maximum two and see her say that phrase and more with tears ... I think I screwed up when I told her about her Mother last night ... it may not be wise to say the future so deliberately

"* Sigh * Tabitha ... you see where I come from some things about this world and one of them is to know about your mother and why it acts like that, apart ... to know the method to cure it" I said as I squatted to be in The same height as her

"Wait ... What do you mean, you know about us ?! And what about Tabitha's mom ?!" Kirche said surprised by my interaction with Tabitha ... although I knew it was because it was rare that she interacted with her friend / foe's relative - "Kirche, I can not reveal anything right now" I said before turning back to Tabitha - "But tell me one thing Charlotte, if I prepare the antidote for your mother, you still want to fight against me" I spoke calmly as I heard the gasps of surprise from Kirche and Montomorency

"If I want to fight against you and prove that I am strong" said Tabitha wiping the tears before staring at me, that caught my attention and surprised me ... that made me laugh like the blue-haired girl I walk with curiosity

"* Laugh * It's ok Charlotte but you know one thing" I said as I stroked her hair - "You do not have to prove anything since I know you're a very strong girl and I tell you why ..." I stopped as I received a head movement from her- "Because the first sign of strength is to admit your fears and seek the help of your friends" point like a wise man - "So the fight will be in two hours outside the walls of the academy so that we do not have problems with the teachers …agree?"

Tabitha looked at me and did something that I took by the guard down and I took many surprise part of everything ... she hugged me around my neck as she began to sob next to my shoulder

"Why do I keep the girls crying?" I thought was patting him so he would calm down

"I think it would be best if we went to rest, girls and boy," Louise said as a tear rolled down her cheek ...

"Seriously because I have the misfortune to make women cry," I thought sadly. "If you're right, but before ... Montomorency will bother you if I come into your room?" I said getting up with Tabitha even in her arms - "And because she's red now? In fact because when I do this with any girl it turns red ... I do not understand, I know it's a blush but this is already suspicious"

My thoughts were cut off when Kirche spoke

"Tabitha wants to fight with the family of Louise?" "What's the matter with Tabitha's mom?" "Because he called her Charlotte." "Can someone explain me?" Kirche shouted at us angrily as we were practically ignoring her all this time

"Look at Kirche if you want answers, come with Tabitha in two hours and you will have them," said Louise, staring at the peliroja, making her unconsciously back one step back ...

"* Sigh * How I wish Kevin was here to change the atmosphere" I thought as he sighed, watching the environment so tense and sad that I formed

 **(Meanwhile on Earth / 3rd Person Point of View)**

"Perverted!" Shouted a girl who was disguised as Miia la Lamia, beating a boy who was disguised as the fighter Mortal Kombat ... Sub zero

"Ugh ... lightning does have force the girl" said the boy with his eyes spiral because the blow made him give five laps ... how strong do not you think? "Zack, where are you now?" He said as he got up from the floor and then felt something on his back. "And why did I want to kill you and at the same time feel proud?" He thought as he raised his hand without realizing that he is touching the back of the same girl

"You again ?! Prepare for a world of depraved damn pain!" The girl growled, beginning to thunder her knuckles for fear of the boy.

"Zack ... if I leave this one, I'll kill you," Kevin said, backing away in fear as the girl approached him

 **Being from a distant world, please listen to my words**

"What the fuck is going on?" Kevin said looking around to see the source of the voice.

Suddenly in front of him an oval green color appeared to absorb him and the girl disguised as Miia, but the strange thing was that no one noticed what happened ... where did they go?

 **(Back to the story / Zack point of view)**

"Because now I feel like I've just summoned the devil himself," I said quietly as my body felt chills - "Tell me Montomorency, allow me to enter your room" speak calmly looking at the blonde to whom her face was red ... for the last time Am I saying something wrong? I will not understand why women blush when I speak to them.

"Of course Zack-koi say Zack-kun" said Montomorency laughing, I noticed Tabitha and Siesta looked at the blonde in anger as her body emitted a scary essence ... did not know what the reason but surely not want to know.

Once the girls stopped issuing those murderous instincts as the name retreated to continue with theirs. Siesta had to go back to work as Tabitha had to go to the library and drag Kirche since she herself had asked for her help in the studio, leaving me with Louise to go to Montomorency's room but on arrival ... we got with a Little surprise

"I regret the disorder boys, what happens that lately I was busy making some potions that did not fix me as my room left and I did not have time to call the servants to be ordered by me" Montomorency said ashamed as his room was a chaos ... There were bottles of potions on the floor, books barely kept even the bed was messy

"It does not matter, I've seen worse things and do not ask I do not want to remember that experience" I said trembling to remember- "Damn, sister, because you had something like that" murmur with disgust

"Well Zack-kun, what you need from my room, I can show you what you need," said Montomorency blushing a little and for some reason I got a slight nosebleed

"For one reason it's your fault Kevin" I thought immediately because we're sincere the girl is very beautiful just like every woman that appears in any anime series ... seriously everyone must be so attractive, even the girls who according to standards They would be ugly here are extremely cute but still consider them ugly ... I will never understand the standards of the anime and I will never do it ... while I was still debating Louise looked at us with a doubtful face

"Let's see, do I first need to remember what was Charlotte's mother's illness?" Murmur as I decided to forget the subject and concentrate on my work on making the antidote ... take several potions of different colors and smells

"Do you need some help?" Said Montomorency trying to help me with the potions though but I do not know if it was my mind playing when I saw her keep a pink powder in one of her pockets ... it does not matter

"For the time being no, but thanks ... now let's see what the antidote was like ... Come on Zack you have to remember it" I said trying to remember what the antidote was like

"Uh ... you're alright Zack, do not I think that's part of a spell?" Said Louise

"Louise, magic equals science, it just comes closer to the kitchen, while we mix several ingredients and then give it a personal touch," I said, beginning to mix the potions I had taken and add two more

"Etto Zack-kun, you just mixed an ice potion with fruit juice" Montomorency pointed out with a drop of sweat

Blink and immediately lift the toothpick you use to mix the ingredients to see what you had done - "Wow, who would say it. I just invented this world the fruit ice cream" I shrugged and handed it to the girls

They both looked at the ice cream I guess they have not seen a dessert like that, they tasted it and I could see on their faces that they were fascinated by the taste.

"As it is said ... The great things in life are created from failures" I said scratching my neck as I started all over again and began cataloging each of the ingredients in Montomorency's room while she and Louise sat down on the Bed enjoying her frozen dessert.

I lasted for about two hours until I could do my job, despite lasting so long and many failures ... some of which were delicious which disgusted the girls like other nasty ones I'd rather not say, beams ... I even made one that made That Louise looked more feminine but she was still my beautiful sister.

"If I delay in creating the antidote, although I do not know how long it takes me but it does not matter ... the important thing is that I can see a real smile on her face" I said with a huge smile

 **(Point of View / Louise)**

The moment I saw his face, use all my willpower not to laugh, the same for Montomorency ... we kept ourselves strong not to laugh but honestly Zack's face looked like that of a clown with so many failed experiments.

"Etto chicas, I have something in my face or what?" Zack scratched his cheek, spreading more of the soot on his face ...

I bit my tongue to keep from laughing but I could not but small laughs came out of my mouth until they grew stronger and stronger until Montomorency and I laughed until we fell out of bed

"I'm sorry aniki, but I can not stop laughing at how your face looks" I said as I needed air for so many laughs

"What do you mean, Louise?" Said Zack looking at us in a strange way

"I'm sorry Zack-kun but three times as a clown" said Montomorency releasing a tear of fun

It was at that moment that Zack saw himself in the mirror and started to laugh too as he certainly looked like a clown

"Wow, at least I do not look so bad as the time my sister tried me her new cosmetics on me ... fortunately I have no allergic reaction" said Zack about to lift his mask until he stopped as his laughter .

At that moment he made me look at him with concern as my laughter subsided- "Zack, what's the matter? Why did you freeze?" I talked to him as I approached him and immediately reacted strangely

"No, it's not unimportant, calm, I think it's time to go with Tabitha for the duel," Zack said, passing me as he wiped his face with a rag.

His action left me bewildered and immediately followed, Montomorency came behind me and we headed for the exit of the tower of the girls bedroom. I was extremely worried about Zack

"Louise, do you know what happens to Zack-kun? I worry about his attitude in a moment that stopped laughing" whispered Montomorency to my ear but this time Zack did not hear us.

"No Montomorency, that freezing moment has me worried, it will be something that happened in his past or will be something I did" I said with a little fear since the truth had gotten used to me and I had appreciation for my relative despite having only known him Not more than 24 hours ago ... was if I had known him in my entire life.

At the moment of leaving we realized that Zack had stopped like Siestas showing a kind of fan but that was completely metal and not because ... but for some reason made her look like a warrior.

"And what do you think zack? My grandfather created them for me when I was a child ... he told me that they were related to a kunoichi called Katana ... Kirara ... well something like that" Siesta said, starting to do some beautiful pirouettes with the fan, making me His movements

"Her name is Kitana, and yes, she's a Kunoichi ... I'd like to talk to your grandfather to find out how I get into this world," Zack said, looking at the fans with interest.

"Zack, I do not want to bother you but we should go meet Tabitha, we're already on time," I said as I pushed my relative toward the exit of the academy.

"If it's true, we'll see each other later, Siesta," Zack said, waving goodbye to the maid,

"Zack, do not be a Casanova" I said following to push my family member with more strength

"Do not be a what?" Zack asked really confused ... do not tell me you do not know what he was doing ...

"Forget it," I said, holding my arms and looking down the other side.

"Not really Louise, how did you call me?" Said Zack looking at me with a stew or that I believed ... the truth is not since his mask obstructed ... but seriously is so dense?

"Nothing, you just forget it," I said as I moved faster along with Montomorency leaving behind my familiar

"Imouto," Zack said sternly.

"I did not say anything! Forget it!" Yell aiming my wand in front of him

"Wow calm, it's okay but do not get angry ... you really act like a bossy mother instead of a little sister" Zack shook his head.

"Well at least I do not behave like a little boy" countered while putting my hands on the hip with a strong look

"Touche" said Zack without having any response

"Okay, guys, it's not to be a bother but they do not think they're taking too long to go with Tabitha," Montomorency said, looking at us with a bead of sweat from the interaction we had as a master / family member

"She's right, well let's go before Tabitha comes and takes us by force" said Zack starting to walk out of the academy

Where a major battle ... marks the beginning of everything

 **End of chapter**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it advances, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give thoughts ideas, serious honor, wait for me for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say**

 **Take care**


	7. AVISO

Hola a todos...

Si esperaron un capitulo lamento la noticias que no lo es...

Saben, cuando inicie con esto me sentí feliz...encontré una nueva forma de expresarme, de mostrar mis ideas y que la gente le fascine pero...

*snif* Últimamente eh tenido problemas, como mantener vivas mis historias para el agrado de ustedes pero ya no puedo...

no puedo con esto, es demasiado...

Ya es difícil tener nuevas ideas...llegue al punto de casi pedir a alguien más en darme ideas y en el peor de los casos tome ideas de otras ideas...

cuando me entere ya era muy tarde y no retrocedí...y ya la culpa ya me comió y no pedo seguir con esto...

He perdido mi magia en crear nuevas ideas...

he perdido mi voluntad de ser un escritor...

No me malinterpreten, no estoy abandonando este sitio...solamente necesito cosas que pensar

Estoy hasta el punto de dar en adopción varias de mis historias pero no quiero... aun puedo hacer algo pero no sé que hacer...

mi historias pierden su toque...mi ingles es una mierdad y yo...

no puedo más...

aun estaré en este sitio viendo grandes trabajos que nacen...

encontrarme a mi mismo y recuperar la emoción que perdi cuando inicie con esto...

Esto no es adiós...es un hasta luego...

espero que no me odien pero entiendan que esto es algo que debi haber sacado de mi pecho hace mucho tiempo

gracias...por estos dos años que compartimos...

pero mi viaje tendrá que detenerse...

no sé cuando volveré pero les prometo que será pronto...

Cuídense... se despide Magna Ryunoid

* * *

Hello everyone...

If they waited for a chapter I regret the news that it is not ...

You know, when I started with this, I felt happy ... I found a new way of expressing myself, of showing my ideas and of people fascinating but ...

* Snif * Lately I've had problems, like keeping my stories alive to your liking but I can not ...

I can not do this, it's too ...

It is difficult to have new ideas ... I get to the point of almost asking someone else to give me ideas and in the worst case I take ideas of other ideas ...

When I found out it was too late and I did not back down ... and already the guilt already ate me and I do not ask to continue with this ...

I have lost my magic in creating new ideas ...

I have lost my will to be a writer ...

Do not get me wrong, I'm not leaving this place ... I just need things to think about

I'm about to give up some of my stories but I do not want ... I can still do something but I do not know what to do ...

My stories lose their touch ... my English is a shit and I ...

I can not anymore...

I will still be on this site watching great works that are born ...

Find myself and recover the emotion I lost when I start with this ...

This is not goodbye ... it's a bye ...

I hope they do not hate me but understand that this is something that should have taken from my chest a long time ago

Thanks ... for these two years that we share ...

But my trip will have to stop ...

I do not know when I'll be back but I promise it will be soon ...

Take care ... Magna Ryunoid says goodbye


	8. good notice

**Buenas noticias pero tambien una mala**

 **Hola a todos, buenos días, tardes o noches para todos mis queridos lectores que están leyendo esta noticia...**

 **Primero que todos gracias por su confianza y su ayuda y todos aquellos que confian en mi y han dado sus apoyos y/o ideas a mis fics...**

 **luego de pensarlo decidi algo que les va a alegrar...**

 **...**

 **NO VOY ABANDONAR FANFICTION!**

 **Así es, me canse de esos troll que me han estado cansando y los que dicen que mi gramática apesta...**

 **pues saben, al diablos con ellos...**

 **estoy haciendo lo que me gusta y no voy a rendirme...puedo aceptar algunos como saber que debo mejorar pero no quiero que me lo repintas mil veces...**

 **ya lo sé y estoy mejorando...**

 **así mis amigos decidí dar una segunda oportunidad a esto pero hay una pequeña mala noticias...**

 **no estaré actualizando constantemente cualquiera de mis historias debido que la universidad me esta exigiendo más osas y eso acorte mis tiempos para tener ideas y crear nuevos capítulos...**

 **por eso pido paciencia lectores...**

 **Aprovechen estos tiempos para decirme que piensan y recomendarme series, animes, peliculas que vea para ya sea ganar ideas para mis historias o para que nazcan nuevas historias que nadie más hizo...**

 **pero como dije tomara mucho tiempo para cuando pueda actualizar mis historias...**

 **quizas haya más avances en las vacaciones de invierno...y para decirles lectores de estados unidos u otras áreas...yo soy chileno y mi clima es diferente al de ustedes,, invierno se aplica en Junio- Julio... para que entiendadn...**

 **bien este mensaje como el anterior se borraran una vez que haga el siguiente capitulo de una de mis historias...**

 **les deseo lo mejor a todos y gracias por ayudarme...**

 **los quiero...**

 **atentamente...el guerrero dragón, Magna Ryunoid!**

* * *

 **Good news but also bad**

 **Hello everyone, good morning, afternoon or evening for all my dear readers who are reading this news ...**

 **First of all thank you for your trust and your help and all those who trust me and have given your support and / or ideas to my fics ...**

 **After thinking, I decided something that will make them happy ...**

 **...**

 **I DO NOT GO ABANDONING FANFICTION !**

 **That's right, I get tired of those trolls who have been tiring me and those who say my grammar stinks ...**

 **They know, the devil with them ...**

 **I'm doing what I like and I will not give up ... I can accept some how to know that I must improve but I do not want you to tell me a thousand times ...**

 **I already know and am improving ...**

 **So my friends decided to give a second chance to this but there is a little bad news ...**

 **I will not be constantly updating any of my stories because the university is demanding more bears and that shorten my time to have ideas and create new chapters ...**

 **That's why I beg readers.**

 **Take advantage of these times to tell me what you think and recommend me series, anime, movies you see to either win ideas for my stories or to be born new stories that no one else did ...**

 **But as I said it will take a long time to update my stories ...**

 **Perhaps there is more progress in the winter holidays ... and to tell readers from the United States or other areas ... I am Chilean and my climate is different from yours, winter applies in June-July ... so that Understood**

 **Well this message like the previous one will be erased once I make the next chapter of one of my stories ...**

 **I wish the best to all and thank you for helping me ...**

 **I love you...**

 **Attentively ... the dragon warrior, Magna Ryunoid!**


	9. lo siento im sorry

**Hola de nuevo**

 **Apenas ayer recibí varios mensajes de ustedes diciendome que no abandone y yo solo queria decirles lo siento...**

 **Lo que dije fue algo que no pensé con claridad, estaba inundado con la ira y la frustración de no saber como continuar el siguiente capitulo de "x" historia...**

 **He estado muy estresado ya que algunas personas pedían que actualizara o que me pedian que hiciera otras para su gusto...además por noticias vi lo que ocurria con la net neutrality que me preocupo que lo que hice se perdiera...todo esto me afecto a tal que me desquite con ustedes diciendo que iba abandonar todo esto...**

 **y lo siento...realmente lo siento y espero que me perdonen...**

 **pueden llamarme un tonto y que este mensaje lo tomen como si les hubiera jugado una mala broma...**

 **Odienme si quieran... y aceptare su odio por una estupidez que yo les cause...**

 **mis historias estaran pausadas por no se cuanto tiempo...quizás actualice algunas pronto ya que tenia los capitulos ya hechos antes que decidiera subirlas...otras que solo van por la mitad... pero el punto que no me ire...intentare esto una ultima**

 **en serio un gran lo siento...atentamente magna ryunoid**

* * *

 **Hello again**

 **Just yesterday I received several messages from you telling me not to leave and I just wanted to tell you sorry ...**

 **What I said was something that I did not think clearly, I was flooded with anger and frustration of not knowing how to continue the next chapter of "x" story ...**

 **I have been very stressed because some people asked me to update or they asked me to do other things for their liking ... besides for news I saw what happened with the net neutrality that I worry that what I did was lost ... all this affection to such that I retaliate with you saying that I was going to abandon all this ...**

 **and I'm sorry ... I'm really sorry and I hope you forgive me ...**

 **You can call me a fool and that this message is taken as if I had played a bad joke ...**

 **Hate me if you want ... and accept your hatred for a stupidity that I cause ...**

 **my stories will be paused for not know how long ... maybe update some soon since I had the chapters already done before I decided to upload them ... others that only go in half ... but the point that I will not leave ... I will try this one last**

 **seriously a great sorry ... attentively magna ryunoid**

 **Traductor de Google para empresas:Google Translator ToolkitTraductor de sitios web**


End file.
